Talk:List of enemies
I've only made a small fraction of the enemies, not cause I'm lazy, it's cause I'm not sure: To continue, or delete.. :/ HankGuideDude 18:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) There is a complete list of enemies in the main artickle, in which people can easily can easily find info. of these enemies by clicking the pic. of enemies they want. So I don't think it's necessary. Ivan247 02:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, but all the data is scattered (In order to find gold, you go to the appropriate enemy page. And to find the Level, EXP, Location and Quantity, you go to the appropriate Stage page). It's just a waste of time to go through all this, so why not mash it all up into 1 aricle? HankGuideDude 04:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Add Range data to the list? I was trying to decide how much STR to give my team of 4 identical Magicians, so I figured I'd try to figure out what the range I would need to outrange the vast majority of the enemies, so I went to the list here, and did not see what I wanted. I figure if it's something I could use, other people probably could too. So, any chance Range could be added to the data on the list? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : I think, why not? It would take a bit of work, but if you don't mind, sure. :) 19:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : If I don't mind? Heh, so you mean I should be the one to do it if I want it done. Well, I'll start collecting range data from the enemy pages... it would be REALLY helpful if someone could add the extra column for me while I do that though- I don't think I know how to do the type of table the list uses (though I will probably end up facepalming if I find out it's really simple). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it's your project. I'll try to help out if I can, and probably the community will too. :) 23:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Whoa- Whoa- Whoa- I'm not doing AT research. Just Range. You want AT, well, that should probably be a seperate column from Range, and that much can be your project. I can see why AT would also be a nice thing to add to the list, just I don't wanna add that much myself. ... On a completely unrelated side note, don't you ever find it ridiculous when you have to repeatly beat down a boss you became more than 10 levels higher than a long time ago for compos (particularly Cards)? I've got a team full of Magicians each with 30 DEX and rest STR (currently 52) and I need Bullet's Card 2's to make my Delta Explosions (already equipped with a Ruby 3 each) have better average damage than my Big Thunders with no compos (well, Iron Medal 3's, but those are downright useless currently). I've only got 2 Bullet's Card 2's right now, and even those took CBGD (S3) forever to drop, and I need 2 more. Don't think I'll be in the mood for completing my Big Icicles (need some Diamond 3's and (annoyingly) Quick's Card 3's) and my Big Thunders (need 4 high LV Red Stones and (why must Cards be such a freaking must have) 4 Catapult's Cards of the highest available LV). Oh, and did I mention that every single Bullet's Card upgrade that becomes available, I'll have to take in order to keep up with the enemies' LP bars if range is going to be my thing? Can't the drop rates on them Cards be even just a little bit higher? Anyway, now you'll know what's taking me so long if it takes me forever to put the Range data in, eheheheh. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC)